Churfyre
Churfyre is an interesting young dragon in that he is a Soul Dragon, meaning that he is the draconic embodiment of John's own soul. Because of that, he mirrors much of John, including personifying his very Fire. But don't let any of that fool you; Churfyre is very much his own character, giving John plenty of well-meant grief, but also a loyal-beyond-measure friend. Acting as both trusty mount and close companion, Churfyre is everything a man would need in his dragon. Some would think that being a dragon would put Churfyre under the Dragon King's governance. But the draconian monarch, recognizing Churfyre's position as a Soul Dragon, permanently excused him from Dragon Law—so long, of course, as John keeps the young dragon out of trouble. Churfyre went through many cosmetic and conceptual changes, the earliest of which was somewhat obscene. But the trouble turned out worth it, and Churfyre remains an integral character. History Early Life Due to having come into existence during Destiny's Courage, there is little to no 'Early Life' for Churfyre. What little existence he had was spent resting within John's soul until the time was right for him to rise. When asked about what it was like for him, Churfyre would always comment that it was like sleeping without dreaming, surrounding by a peaceful grey twilight. Destiny's Courage Write the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Write the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Collision Write the third part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Other Appearances Dragon Booster The story behind Churfyre's DB characterization is quite different than John's and Keyna's. While they had theirs made for fun, Churfyre's was initially how he actually appeared on Wing Haven. Nichole, of course, changed this for obvious legal issues, and decided to shift the DB version of Churfyre to a fun OC like Brisingr and Kiina. It's intriguing, then, that while John and Keyna become dragons on Draconus, Churfyre remains, instead of doing the opposite of them and becoming human. It is doubtful that Churfyre retains his power over fire, but considering his origin as starting out a Draconus Dragon, he shifts to their power types smoothly. Trivia *Churfyre's name follows the name style of the old Dragon Booster cartoon. **The style being: Churfyre = Surefire, Kawake = Quake, Wyldfyr = Wildfire, Decepshun = Deception, Frachsun = Fraction. *Given Churfyre's description of what it was like within John, it is theorized that he's not a Soul Dragon, but rather John's Aeon. **This is unconfirmed, however, as Churfyre is ever present while Aeon's are summon- and dismiss-able. But this could be explained as John simply not knowing that dismissing Churfyre is an option, and thus Churfyre is just summoned for the first time and never dismissed so he could even be resummoned. Gallery Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Mancer Category:Work In Progress